rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Gavin Tybrin
Gavin Tybrin was a human of Misthalin and Fremmenik descent, born in the city of Draynor. He was a Knight Seraph in the Guardians of Armadyl. History Gavin's father was a paladin knight, and his mother was a Fremmenik who had left her home to see the world. The two met and fell in love in the city of Varrock, and moved to Draynor to start a family. When Gavin was 9, his father succumbed to the long-term effects of a torture he had been subjected to, and committed suicide. Gavin and his mother returned to their family in Relleka, where he would live for the next twelve years. Rachel Tybrin, Gavin's mother, shared her love of archery and astrology with her son. Meanwhile, Gavin continued to practice the faith his father had converted to, Armadyleanism. Having failed the trial to become a true Fremmenik, Gavin left Relleka at the age of 21 and travelled to the Temple of Ikov. There he sought out and joined the Guardians of Armadyl, a small group that had been nearly destroyed after failing to do their one job, and the death of their leader. Gavin was promoted to the rank of Knight during the uneventful first years of his service. After the Order came under new management, Gavin found himself with plenty to do. He assisted in fighting off the Kinshra invasion of Falador, and was later sent to Kandarin to pursue justice in the area as a lone operative. Gavin was met mostly with failure during his operations in the region, being drugged in a bar and stabbed in the back at a party. He did rescue a civilian and a knight from a bandit raid on the bar, however. Gavin was then sent to Morytania, to assist a human population there known as the Barrows Tribes. He came into contact with an enigmatic member of a local cult, and was promptly stabbed when he attempted to stop the man. He teleported himself and an endangered civilian to safety, bringing with him the cult member's weapon, a rune scimitar. After healing from the stab, Gavin was sent to the remains of the ancient city Senntisten, to establish peaceful relations with a group of Zarosians there. Gavin left the temple after walking into the aftermath of a battle the Zarosians had with a group of elves, mistaking the scene as an execution, and recording it before teleporting back to Skyreach. Sent to Asgarnia to assist with what appeared to be a return of the Sicarius gang, Gavin was among those who responded to the sudden Bandosian invasion of Armadyl's Tower. Standing as a member of the front lines that assisted to repel the Bandosians, Gavin survived with no injuries and was promoted to Knight Exemplar after the battle. Gavin later resumed operations in Kandarin, losing his father's silver blade in a magical vortex apparently related to Aranitus Aren, or something like that, and helping track down a necromancer in the duchy of Kantor. When the Bandosians descended on Catherby, Gavin was among those that opposed them. Betrayed by the Telemaitte, Camelot's forces stood no chance. When their lines broke Gavin was trampled by a giant, breaking his shield in half. He was scalped and left in a pile of dead bodies, but he managed to teleport to safety and survived his injuries. Now a Guardian Seraph, Gavin oversaw the battle as an officer until peace was negotiated. He recovered, and along with the rest of the Guardians spent a long while dormant. After Camelot came under control of the Calderon family, Gavin assisted in defeating a group of ice mages making trouble in the north. Once again he was stabbed, this time by an explosion of ice magic. After many years in the Guardians and several close encounters with death, Gavin finally met his end when the home base of the Guardians was attacked. He died with the rest of his Order protecting the Divine Focus. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Paladin Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Male Category:Commoners Category:Armadylean